Timeline
"The past, the present, and the future. Whatever moment we make will affect the world, echoing for eternity." ---- Timeline and Events 0 AC THE ANCIENT ERA BEGINS History is first recorded, carvings into walls and more are seen in ancient ruins and temples. 100 AC Vikings of Sermantus travel to Strife. 200 AC Humans begin exploring more of Sermantus. Kingdoms of Sermantus begin forming. The 11 Kingdoms of Sermantus form together. The First Human Empire is formed. The Great Nothern War occurs. The Second Human Empire is formed. Tambora Islands is discovered. 300 AC Ancient Bagolians roam around Proventius. The Bagolian Empire is crushed by The Kalin Empire 400 AC The Kalin Empire crumbles. Vadican is founded. Bronyland is founded. Kalia is founded. 500 AC The First Equestrian-Kalian War occurs. 600 AC 764 AC Kalia takes up arms against Vadican and its main southern rival Maekd. The Caliphate of Velentia is founded. 765 AC The Bronyland Overthrow occurs. The Winnish Revolution occurs. 0 PC THE PROVENTIAN ERA BEGINS The three kingdoms of Chone, Devin's Legion, and Squeaklandia form the UFS. 100 PC 200 PC 300 PC The Great Velentos Conflict occurs. Velentos undergoes a syndicalist revolution. The Great War occurs. Strife occupies many sections of Proventius, and starts a blockade from exterior imports. The Battle of Borelia results in an allied victory, leading to the decline of Strife advancements. Strife is driven out of Proventius. The first of many naval invasions against Strife begins, starting in the coastal city of Bremat. 400 PC The capital of Strife is captured. Strife officially declares an unconditional surrender to Proventius. The Great War ends. 500 PC The Adagnitian Revolution occurs. The Empire of Velentos is formed. Conquest of Proventius Occurs. 600 PC - 700 PC UFS enters a great civil war. 700-800 PC UFS is suffering a political crisis, with seperatist protests. Adagnitio restores relations with WCR. WCR enters an economic boom. Troy I is assassinated by someone unknown. Troy II is the new king of Agartha. Agartha burns the constitution. Agartha invades Avodlomia. The Detachment of Agartha begins. Agartha surrenders, WCR makes peace with all other opposing nations. Agartha becomes a republic. Agartha becomes a occupied protectorate of WCR Chase is shot while visiting the graves of fallen soldiers and Troy I Chase falls into a coma from shock. Aristarkh announces that he will be taking responsibility of WCR while Chase recovers. 900 PC UPF Proventius Front is created, with the founding members being WCR and Agartha. Adagnitio joins as a permanent veto member of the UPF, and is the economic and social leader. WCR takes control of the UPF military. Adagnitio annexes the disputed islands of Velentos after a council is held in Lochinver, WCR. Vinny, Devin, and Anthony of UFS visit Chase Smith during his coma, warming relations between UFS and WCR. WCR begins controlling The Agarthian Republic. UFS Politically Collapses back into Squeaklandia, Chone, and Devin's Legion. The Squeaklandian War Starts. After a few days, Chone merges with Devin's Legion. Vadican changes its name to Gonthola Devin's Legion and Gonthola declare war on Squeaklandia. Squeaklandia is defeated and is split in half by Gonthola and Devin's Legion. 0 VC THE RESIGNATION ERA BEGINS Chase awakens, and the next day resigns as president. Chase and Gonthola take diplomatic measures with Devin's Legion. 1 VC Aristarkh wins WCR's presidential referendum. 7 VC WCR gives sovereignty to The Rift, Agartha, and Hillandia. Troy I returns to power in Agartha. 9 VC Gonthola warns Adagnitio that war will be coming to it. Agartha, and Devin's Legion agrees to join Gonthola in battle against Adagnitio. The UPF shuts down "temporarily". The Opposition Alliance is formed. (Gonthola, Agartha, Devin's Legion) The Opposition Alliance invades Adagnitio in The Final Trial Three Naval Battles between The Opposition and Adagnitio occur, all three result in a stalemate. "Let me get this strait, Alexander wanted more land and after 2 stalemates he ceased fire? After one stalemate by Agartha, they decide to suddenly switch sides, try to become an empire, and then surrender at their first battle? Mik nie sut schizah!?" -Aristarkh's Remark on The Final Trial 10 VC Gonthola invades Devin's Legion. 15 VC WCR and Agartha invades Devin's Legion. 16 VC A large portion of Agartha's population succumbs to an infectious parasite, days later Troy I isolates Agartha from all outside contact. Days later, OPTIMUS for the first time ever since The Great War, warns Proventius of a dangerous threat coming. WCR and Devin's Legion make war plans to sterilize Agartha. Alan Reshcovzski's mother passes away due to the parasite. Agartha cures the disease. A political spark in Devin's Legion occurs, hinting Proventius of the possibility of UFS's return. 20 VC An incident of unknown type has occurred in the Republic of Salwen, Tambora Islands 21 VC The Resurrection of Dragonlord occurs. WCR Third Election begins. WCR elects Conner Wellington as third president. The Central War occurs. 22 VC The Central War ends, resulting in Ablal and Legionaires occupying Agartha and Gonthola. Troy I's fate is unknown. Reshkovski is publicly executed by Legion forces. 24 VC All electronics in Proventius begin malfunctioning. OPTIMUS sends an announcement demanding the surrender of all Proventian nations to be reorganized into protectorates, Casus belli; 'stop the chain of chaos' The Adagnitian Amalgamation occurs. 25 VC Chase Smith is dead. ---- THE FATES PROVENTIUS: UNDER SUPERIOR CONTROL OF OPTIMUS. ORDER ESTABLISHED.